The Marvel Pregnancy
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: Kelahiran anak pertama Yesung dan Kyuhyun. "Bertahanlah. Ada aku disini." / "Kau pasti bisa. Demi bayi kita." / KYUSUNG FIC ! Semoga bisa menginspirasi.


Hari ini adalah sejarah hidup bagi mereka. Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Dua pasangan sesama. Kisah yang akan tercatat dibuku hidup mereka selamanya.

"Arghh!"

Jeritan pilu Yesung memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu. Peluh mengucur deras. Disampingnya Kyuhyun menatap dengan miris. Betapa orang yang sangat dicintainya berjuangan hidup demi buah cinta mereka. Bahkan genggamannya tidak lepas sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, justru semakin erat.

"Bertahanlah. Ada aku disini."

Tangan bebas Kyuhyun mengusap aliran demi aliran keringat Yesung. Terus memberi kekuatan untuk orang terkasihnya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjalani persalinan tetapi hanya dengan melihat kondisi Yesung yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun sudah cukup mengerti bahwa istrinya memang dalam masa sulit.

"Tenanglah. Kau pasti bisa."

Serunya terus.

"Sa..kit..aku..tidak..kuat.. Kyu."

Pandangan Yesung mulai kabur. Energinya sungguh terkuras habis. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini rasanya. Hanya demi anak mereka. Buah hati yang sudah dinanti selama bertahun-tahun pernikahan.

Tidak mudah. Cerita mereka panjang. Yesung bukanlah makhluk beruntung seperti kebanyakan ibu hamil. Selama tujuh bulan ia berjuang keras menjaga kandungannya bersama Kyuhyun. Kehamilannya begitu lemah. Dan saat belum tiba waktunya ia harus merasakan kontraksi luar biasa. Mungkin ini takdir namja sepertinya.

"Tuan Cho, kita tidak mungkin melakukan persalinan normal. Bayi anda tidak memberi pergerakan apapun. Ditambah dengan kondisi kehamilan Yesung-ssi yang begitu mengkhawatirkan, saya takut justru akan memberi dambak buruk bagi si kecil."

"Lalu solusi apa yang terbaik?"

"Sebaiknya lakukan operasi cesar. Dan bayi anda lahir dalam keadaan premateur."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ini adalah cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya. Hidup anak dan istrinya sudah diambang batas. Benar apa kata pepatah bahwa melahirkan adalah antara hidup dan mati. Hanya demi anak sang ibu rela mempertaruhkan jiwanya. Dan dalam situasi ini Kyuhyun merasakan betapa besar rasa cintanya untuk Yesung. Untuk istrinya yang tengah berjuang untuk darah daging mereka.

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes. Ia mengecup kening Yesung.

"Kau pasti bisa. Demi bayi kita."

Yesung tidak mampu merespon dengan baik. Tubuhnya terasa semakin rapuh. Rasa sakit sudah mendominasi hampir sembilan puluh persen jaringannya. Rasanya kelu. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Untuk menggerakkan jari pun rasanya sulit.

"Berjanjilah untuk bertahan. Kita akan menyambut si kecil bersama-sama. Arraso?"

Genggaman Kyuhyun menguat. Ranjang Yesung langsung bergerak dan membawanya keruang operasi. Dalam hati Kyuhyun terus berdoa. Ini bukan akhir, tetapi awal dari hidup mereka. Ia harus selalu berpikir positif. Selemah apapun kondisi kehamilan Yesung, ia tetaplah namja yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa melaluinya.

Pintu kaca kembar berwarna buram itu menghantam Kyuhyun telak. Memisahkan paksa dirinya dengan Yesung.

"Maaf tuan, demi kenyamanan anda harap menunggu diluar."

Perawat wanita itu menasehati. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tidak tahukah bahwa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan istrinya? Apa untuk sekedar terus berada disisinya saja tidak boleh?

Kyuhyun menghampiri kursi tunggu didepan ruangan. Menatap nanar pintu yang menyembunyikan Yesung dibaliknya. Hatinya gundah. Sungguh ia tidak tenang. Ini tidaklah direncanakan. Yesung mengalami kontraksi mendadak dan mengharuskannya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dan setelah itu dokter menyarankan untuk segera melakukan persalinan. Mental apa yang harus ia dan Yesung siapkan untuk melalui hal kilat ini? Sesuatu diluar perkiraannya, karena dalam hitungan, Yesung akan melahirkan sekitar sepuluh minggu lagi.

"Tuhan, aku percaya kasihmu. Kau akan menyelamatkan anak dan istriku dalam lindunganmu."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Berkomunikasi dengan sang kuasa. Ia butuh kekuatan, untuk dirinya, Yesung dan bayi mereka. Ia harus tegar, meski lubuknya berkata lain.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Bagaimana FF ini?

Jujur aku sedang sedih sekarang.

FF ini aku DEDIKASIKAN untuk para adik-adik mungilku yang terbaring dirumah sakit tempat aku bekerja. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia. Sungguh, rasanya hatiku seperti teriris, melihat mereka dalam inkubator dan alat-alat medis yang dipasang disana-sini tubuh mereka. Bahkan ada yang sudah dua bulan lebih mereka dirawat karena kelainan kelahiran.

Dan dari FF ini aku hanya ingin berbagi kisah. Semoga FF ini bisa menjadi inspirasi kalian untuk selalu menyanyangi ibu dan memprioritaskan mereka dalam hidup kita. Jasa mereka tak ternilai harganya.

Kalian tahu? Bahkan karena kelainan kelahiran ada ibu dan anak yang meninggal. Makhluk kecil tak berdosa itu sama sekali tidak sempat menghirup udara dunia. Menyentuh :'(

Oke, beri komentar kalian tentang FF ini..

Kamsahamnida.

*deep bow*


End file.
